


What a Vampire and Wizard Want

by dorothycharisse



Category: Harry Potter/Angel Crossover, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, Charles Gunn - Freeform, Cordelia Chase - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, OC, Wesley Wyndham Pryce - Freeform, Willow Rosenberg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothycharisse/pseuds/dorothycharisse
Summary: At first it was a drunken one night stand with one of his son's School friends if he was putting it kindly, but Draco hated this particiluar witch a he couldn't have her because of her blood status- The one and only Mudblood Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Drama - Relationship, Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	What a Vampire and Wizard Want

At first it was a drunken one night stand with one of his son's School friends if he was putting it kindly, but Draco hated this particiluar witch a he couldn't have her because of her blood status- The one and only Mudblood Hermione Granger. 

Lucius Malfoy was drinking his sorrows in the Leaky Cauldron, after a year in Azkaban as a lesser sentence with the help of Potter and his Muggle friend Granger's Testimonies not just for him, but his family as well. During his stay in prison Lucius kept thinking about the girl who he watched be tortured by his Satanic Sister-in-Law Bellatrix LeStrange as he stood there not able to do anything even if he wanted to as Lord Vordermort had taken and destroyed his wand in front of him, his family and his fellow Deatheaters. Through all the pain and torture that he and his family put upon Granger and her friends, Miss Granger as well as Potter were gracious and gentlemanly kind in their defence towards the Malfoys as she and Harry could have easily left them to rot.

After his sentence and paid his debt to society Lucius Malfoy was a free wizard and was aloud to come home to his family while on probation for the next two years as the Ministry kept a close eye on him and his whereabouts. During those two years Lucius caught up with Harry Potter and asked him why he helped him, all that Potter said was that he owed his wife and son a debt and in defending him and the Malfoys paid his debt in full. When it came to Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor-Know-It-All was harder to get in contact with, eventually after months in trying to talk to Miss Granger he caught up with the girl in Diagon Alley entering Flourish & Blotts Book Store after an Mango and Pumpkin Sorbet from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Spotting Hermione in the back of the Store looking through Advanced Potion Making books and other books just for her entertainment, there was something if the silent sniffles was any indication that she had been crying. What turned out to be just an explanation of her mercy towards him to the look of concern and offered her a drink and an ear, Hermione wasn't sure about being in the company of Malfoy's father but was surprised herself when she eventually agreed to one drink. That one drink turned to several as they began talking, Lucius listened to the young woman as she tearfully explained that she and the youngest Weasley boy had broken up when Ron told her that he wasn't ready for any relationship and that he didn't feel that way towards her, that the kiss they shared was the spur of the moment thing and was sorry that he led her on. What hurt Hermione was that her best friend Ginny Weasley was trying to get her brother to see reason and date Hermione again.

Lucius Malfoy would have rolled his eyes to hear incessant whining and crocodile tears when they don't get their way, but the woman's tears were genuine as she explained that she was invited to a Weasley gathering not knowing that Ginny and Mrs Weasley had planned this party so that Ron could see the light and have the happy ever after with many grandchildren to spoil. Instead the young Weasley son came in with Lavender Brown on his arm, Mrs Weasley was given Lavender a hard time and Ginny was making snide comments. 

That was till Hermione defended Lavender and Ron's relationship and the Weasley women turned on her and became cold towards her, Ginny kept asking her friend if she wanted to be in a relationship with her brother and if she did then they could put their heads together to break them up. Granger may not like Lavender and didn't see eye to eye with the girl, but she didn't deserve to be treated this way and told Ginny that if Ron was happy with Lavender then what right did she have to try and break them up. Lucius couldn't believe that a Weasley would turn their back on a friend or someone they saw as family, but to hear that Ginny turned against Hermione and started the fight that made Molly Weasley demand that Granger should leave and that she wasn't welcome back at the Burrow and that was the reason she was in Diagon Alley to cheer herself up.

With a meal to soak up some of the Alcohol both Lucius and Hermione were talking over random things and it was the first time in a long while that Malfoy had laughed as he listened to Hermione's adventures she had before and during her time in Hogwarts, with more Firewhiskey one thing led to another and Lucius found himself kissing Hermione. Granger pulled away and profusely apologised ready to leave, Lucius was shocked that a beautiful witch had kissed and since it had been a long time he had type of affection since Narcissa stopped sex all together pulled Hermione back into his arms slanting his mouth onto hers running his fingers through her soft as silk caramel curls. Not wanting to be alone Lucius looked into the young woman's eyes filled with desire and lust and without thinking about their blood status led Miss Granger to his private Quarters.

The sex was good, great even and Hermione awoken the next morning in one of the rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. completely naked in bed was an equally naked man next to her, she recognised the long flaxon blond hair anywhere as she groaned not just from the headache she had. Hermione held her breath when she heard Lucius groan in his sleep and turned onto his back, Hermione's eyes widened when she was face to groin with the monster that was the reason she was sore between her thighs. 

Both wizard and witch felt awkward around each other and Lucius didn't say a word as he quickly got dressed and used his wand to remove any creases in his clothes before leaving the room. Once Lucius left Hermione got dressed and apparate back home, using spells and potions to prevent pregnancy and ease the pain from losing her virginity with Draco's father.  
....  
After that night Lucius kept dreaming of the Mudblood and during the day couldn't stop thinking about her, after a few weeks Lucius couldn't take not seeing and hired a Private Detective to find the girl. With the money that the wizard gave the detective quickly found Miss Granger and gave an address in where to find her, counting the Galleons the sleazy Detective wished Mr Malfoy a happy hunting completely ignoring the look of disgust from the regal wizard.  
....  
Another day of work in the Ministry and Hermione just wanted to relax in a hot bubble bath with a mug of rose petal tea opening the door Hermione was expecting Crookshank waiting for her for a cuddle before he demanded his dinner. What she didn't expect was for Lucius Malfoy sitting in her Living Room with the traitor she called her familiar, Hermione didn't know what Mr Malfoy wanted or why he was in her house that was until the elder Malfoy stood up and in his hand was a rare Juliet Rose that came from his secret garden which grew the most expensive and exquisite flowers that anyone had ever seen.

Hermione breathed the rose's gentle scent as she caressed its soft pink petals, no matter how beautiful the rose was Granger wondered why Mr Malfoy was given her a rare artifact such as this flower. Placing a statis spell on the delicate gift she placed the rose into a small crystal vase before turning her attentions towards the man who gave her the rose and asked him why he was here, what she didn't expect was for Mr Malfoy to ask her to call him by his first name and wanted to go out to dinner. Hermione wasn't sure till Malfoy told her they were going to dinner as friends and just wanted someone to talk to that didn't involve the latest and expensive fashion or propositions for money. Finally Hermione agreed to go on one date in Muggle London, which was the first of many.  
....  
Through the months Hermione and Lucius spent time together and it was always in the Muggle world, the dates started with gentle kiss to her hand in a gentleman gesture that soon turned to Passionate kisses that escalated into a sexual nature. Granger knew in her heart that Lucius only wanted her for the sex, but that didn't stop her from foolishly falling in love with the man.

The love making was sometimes rough, but the little Lioness loved the role play and sometimes hated the way he called her a filthy Mudblood as he roared his release inside her. No matter how much he treated her like dirt or ignore her on the Wizarding street that hurt her more than words ever could, she would end the charade of a relationship and Lucius would reel her back in with a gift of rarest books and other things she loved with promises of never hurting her again.The changes he promised that he'll never hurt her again, but after a few weeks would yet again emotionally hurt her.  
Hermione read through the magazines that Ginny read when she was bored and always silently mocked that how foolish these women were for putting up with these jerks, now that she was in that situation herself and found herself going around in circles repeating the same cycle of her lover hurting her, he apologised and she ended forgiving him.

This time it wasn't going to work not with the news she found in the Daily Prophet that her best friend Harry was trying to hide from her, Potter may not like the relationship his best friend had with the Elder Malfoy and told her many times to end it as there was going to be nothing but heartbreak and it wasn't going to be Malfoy's. Hermione logically knew that Harry was right, but her heart was her traitor and was caught in Lucius' web. 

The Daily Prophet announced that Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy had signed for a divorce, which was a rarity in the Wizarding World. The Reporters went wild when Lucius Malfoy had a pureblood witch Marion Le Crane on his arm proclaiming he was engaged to be married.  
....  
That night Hermione was waiting for Lucius to show up at her house, she wasn't disappointed when she heard the knock on the door. Composing herself she placed a fake smile on her face and opened the door taking him into the Living Room, Lucius was expecting a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione pulled away and walked deeper into the room knowing that her lover would follow her, what Lucius knew this would happen eventually but didn't realise it would be too soon as his lover said their relationship was over. 

Lucius tried to convince Hermione that they could still see each other as he didn't love his future wife, but this was the last straw that broke the Camel's back when Malfoy said that they could still be together but in secret and as his Mistress. Hermione was infuriated and the pair began to argue that tore into her heart with every cruel word her lover said, Lucius wanted to hurt Hermione as much as he was hurting when he said. "I don't why I lowered my standards with a Mudblood whore like you when I had the choices of any Pureblood, hey even a halfbllod would have been better than you."

Lucius put the final nail in the coffin when his lover said she loved him and tearfully asked why he was doing this to her. "Did you honestly think I would actually love you, all you ever was to me Granger was something to entertain myself till something much better came along."

Hermione couldn't control herself as she slapped Lucius hard across the face, the look on the man's face chilled her but Hermione wouldn't back down. "Draco might of taken the abuse when he was fourteen by your hand, but I am not my son." Hermione didn't move fast to dodge as Lucius slapped her hard enough that she was lifted off her the ground and landed five feet at the foot of her couch. Hermione covered her swollen side of her face with her hands and screamed at Lucius to leave her house before she Floo Called the Aurors, Malfoy hid his horror of what he had done with a smirk on his face and left the house listen with a heavy heart that his lover was sobbing.  
....  
The next morning Hermione found herself in the Living Room at the foot of her couch where she had fallen asleep, she could barely open her right eye swollen and throbbing in pain. Granger had less than two hours before she had to get to work in the Ministry, heading into her Bathroom to inspect the damage done to her face. There was nothing more she wanted but forget work and just curl up in bed, but she wasn't going to give her now ex the satisfaction of seeing her break as she got herself ready for the day. Opening her medicine cabinet to retrieve the greatest invention that the Weasley Twins ever created (Bruise Removal Paste) Applying the yellow paste onto the bruise and left it on for an hour as instructed before she got herself ready for work.

Checking her reflection in the mirror happy that the bruise and the swelling had all disappeared, taking a deep breath Hermione headed to her favourite Coffee Shop and ordered her Macaccino and Cream Cheese Bagel before clocking in to her office to start her day. 

The next several days were easily to avoid Lucius at work; if she saw him in the corridor Hermione would go the other direction. In the end Hermione luck ran out as she was sent on an presentation for her Manager and realised too late as stood in the Conference Room with all the Heads in the Ministry, one of the Heads was Lucius himself. 'I can do this, it's just Malfoy. Just do this promotion for more funds for Werewolf Rights then leave.' Ignoring Malfoy Hermione started her speech for the Remus Foundation using her charm and intelligent wit as she was answered questions professionally as her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. 

Once the meeting came to an end she shook hands with the Heads of the Ministry, when it came to Lucius Malfoy she briefly shook his hand and went to leave with the others but Lucius had other ideas as he asked Miss Granger to stay so she could explain more about the choice for a Werewolf to use Wolfsbane and the cost it would have on the company.

No one said a word as they left leaving Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, once the door was shut behind them and a silence charm placed around the room. Hermione went through her files and got the paperwork on the funds for ingredients, she could feel Lucius' eyes before he came near to grab her hand. Hermione pulled her hand away grabbed her wand and made copies, Lucius was surprised that Hermione was being cold towards him as she politely explained everything as if they were acquaintances and not former lovers. Curtly saying good bye and was about to leave, Lucius never liked to be ignored and the coldness Miss Granger towards him not knowing of Hermione's anguish in being in the presence of her ex was too much for the young woman. 

Lucius could see nothing but his own pain as he asked Hermione that they could still see each other and if she still loved him as she said she did. "You know I love you Lucius and I've told you many, many times, but not once have I ever heard you say the same. Each hurtful word, every moment you ignore me in Hogsmeade or anywhere any wizard or witch could see us together. I was stupid to let you do this to me, but not this time. I deserve more than being your dirty secret, this stops now of me being your doormat you can tread on."

Lucius glared coldly at Miss Granger pushing her against the wall, Hermione was biting the inside of her inner cheek to prevent herself from sobbing out as Lucius tore out her heart. "Do you really think I would love a Mudblood whore like you, all you ever were was a body to satisfy my needs. I was being more than generous with you with lowering myself when any Pureblood or even a halfblood would have been better than you. Roared Lucius, pushing himself away demanding the Muggleborn witch to leave his Office.  
....  
For the next several weeks working for the Ministry was getting harder with her now ex-lover, everything she did for the rights for Werewolves and other creatures was either set aside or turned down. It became too much when Lucius Malfoy threatened the Department of Equal Rights for all Magical Creatures would be cut from Ministry funding, Lucius knew he went too far when he saw the look of defeat on his Lioness' face and wished he take it all back. It became worse when every day she had be reminded that she wasn't good enough and it was hammered into her with every Wizarding Newspaper writing nothing else but the marriage of Malfoy and De Crane or seeing her lover with a beautiful tall woman with long silkly blonde hair with every strand perfectly in place, slender with hazel green eyes.

Who did she think that she could compete with prefection, she was short curvy girl with wild mane of caramel curls and muddy brown eyes. Compared to Marion De Crane Hermione felt like a frump and ugly, it was time she thought about herself as she sold her house and worked her two week notice to the Head of the Ministry.

Packing up all the gifts of jewelry, trinkets and other gifts that Lucius gave her through her so called relationship- on top of all the gifts Hermione placed the delicate pink Juliet Rose on top and sealed the box and owled it back to Malfoy Manor not caring anymore what her ex did with them.  
....  
On Monday morning Lucius was heading to his Office subconciously looking around for the caramel curled Muggleborn witch, but he couldn't see Hermione anywhere. He didn't think anything of this as he thought that Miss Granger was hiding after selfishly giving back everything he kindly bestowed upon her, what angered him was that there was no note or even a Howler expressing how much she hated him.

By late afternoon the Pureblood wizard became concerned when Hermione didn't show up for the latest Meeting and another wizard was presenting the latest plight for Hippogriffs Grey Huxley was stuttering and nervously trying to explain every detail. It was clumsy and cringe worthy tripping over his own feet and dropping graphs. 

By the end of the Meeting everyone was glad to leave and Lucius sighed glad to be out of stuffy room was about to head back to his Office when he caught sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt; walking over making conversation asking about Miss Granger as the Minister of Magic looked at the Pureblood in confusion wondering why he was so interested. Not going into detail that Miss Granger had quit her  
job and said nothing else; the only one who knew anything was Hermione's Secretary- Hannah Abbott. 

Hannah was working part time to help pay for her training as a Healer, she was a naive young witch and could easily get some information on the whereabouts of his witch. With a charming smile and flirting Hannah Abbott as the Halfblood was gushing from all the attention from a handsome wizard even if it was Malfoy. "Haven't you heard Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger has given her two week notice. She told me that she wanted to try new things and further her knowledge in Potions by going into business, she didn't go into details with me. I for one I'm going to miss Granger she was a breath of fresh air in a place like this .  
@@@@  
Weeks had past and the Wedding of Lucius Malfoy and Marion De Crane was in session, everything was beautiful with sparkling crystal and each Pureblood wizard and witch in their finest robes and gowns each one competing to be the next bride of a pureblood rich wizard. The Minister of Magic was performing the ceremony and Lucius Malfoy was getting anxious looking towards the end of the aisle waiting for his bride. Instead of blond hair, slender curves and hazel green eyes, Lucius kept thinking about petite curvy little witch with caramel wild curls and rich chocolate expressive eyes.  
Looking over his shoulder the Wedding march began and his future wife was walking towards her arm in arm with her father who looked happy to get rid of her, the closer Marion came to him he couldn't picture a future with this woman. Lucius Malfoy didn't see Marion in his marriage bed or be the mother of his children. Marion De Crane was halfway down the aisle when Lucius ran past stating he was making the biggest mistake and that he couldn't marry her as he was in love with someone else; he could still hear Marion's screech ringing in his ears as he apparated to Hemione's home hoping she would give him a second chance.  
.  
It was around one in the afternoon when Lucius Apparated outside Hermione's little house, instead of seeing Hermione he was face to face with Hannah Abbott and her fiance Neville Longbottom who was putting things away after another arguement with his Grandmother Augusta Longbottom over Wedding arrangements and who should be invited. Hannah was more than surprised to see Lord Malfoy standing there in the most regal and expensive robes that galleons could buy breathing heavily, Neville on the other hand wanted to know why Lucius was here and what he wanted with one of his friends.

"Granger...Is Hermione here? I need to speak with her!"-

"No, I don't know where she is and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Stuttered out Neville with his wand out ready to defend his fiancee. Hannah placed a loving gentle hand onto Neville's shoulder calming him with her gentle touch.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, we don't know where Hermione is. All we know is that she sold her place to us and packed her things and haven't seen or heard from her since."

Lucius knew he wouldn't get anymore information as he apparated out of Hermione's former home and tried Granger's family and Holiday home, he even tried the Burrow but no one had seen or heard anything from the young woman. Returning to Malfoy Manor and no one had seen him since but a hand full of Private Detectives to help him find the whereabouts of one Miss Hermione Jane Granger.  
@@@@  
Elsewhere, Los Angeles

Angel needed to get out of the Hyperion Hotel for a few hours, Cordelia was arguing with Gunn who never learned to leave well enough alone and argued back. Wesley was about to leave to head to the new Magic store that had recently opened called 'Meades Cauldron' that held a vast range of magic ingredients, artififacts and potions and healing salves that actually worked. Seeing the look of murder on the Souled Vampire's face looking ready to kill his Seer, Wesley gave Angel a list and an address to the Store.

Thankful Angel grabbed his car keys and drove out to the store as the Owner was waiting especially for Wesley to collect his items.

Parking outside the store Angel could sense the magical wards surrounding the building, he was about to enter when he looked through the shop window to see a beautiful young woman cataloging stock before closing. The woman had long caramel coloured curls that came to her waist, a slender curvy figure that Angel favoured in his women that was shown perfectly in the jean shorts and a red vest top that showed a small amount of cleavage. Angel was mesmerised by the girl and felt guilty that he startled her, the young woman stiffened as if she knew she was being watched as she turned towards the window. 

The souled vampire was in awe with the beauty, perfect shaped eyebrows, a cute little button nose speckled with faint freckles, pouty rose coloured lips. What was the most beautiful about the girl was her expressive chocolate coloured eyes framed with thick long lashes; - feeling like a Creeper Angel entered the store ready with an apology of making her feel uncomfortable. 

Hermione was relieved that her last customer had left and could relax with a hot bubble bath and a mug of rose tea; Granger finished cataloging and reordering when she felt like she was being watched and tensed up thinking that Lucius Malfoy or former Deatheaters who wanted to get revenge. Turning around she spotted a dark haired, tall handsome man with pale skin and soulful brown eyes, he was broad shouldered wearing dark clothes that consisted of black slacks, a navy blue buttoned silk shirt, boots and a long black leather coat and dark hair styled in spikes and waves.

There was something about that man that set her off cataloging everything in her mind till she realised that the man at the window was a vampire, making sure her wards were up that wouldn't let anyone in with ill intention and the witch was surprised when the vampire could enter her store. Taking a deep breath Hermione brightly smiled and politely asked her new customer how she could help while scrabbling under her counter.

Angel knew the young woman was scared, but held a brave front even though he could hear the beauty's rapid beating heart; the woman grabbed a wooden cross and thrust it into Angel's face demanding to know what he wanted. "I'm not here to hurt you Miss, I just wanted to collect some....er these." said Angel awkwardly grabbing the first item his hand could reach, Hermione tried to keep a straight face trying to suppress her giggles. "Of course, if you are trying to prevent morning sickness and back cramp. So Sir, are you having a boy or a girl?" Angel smiled at the woman knowing that he had been caught as he introduced himself as Angel, the witch gave her name as Mia Clearwater even though the vampire knew she was lying about her name.

The pair were chatting for awhile about different books when Angel caught the title called Remembrance of Things Past by a French Author Marcel Proust that Mia was reading. Losing track of time, Angel didn't realise the time till he got a call on his cell phone from Wesley asking him where he was with the spell ingredients. Facepalming himself Angel remembered why he came to the store as asked Mia to help him find the items on the list, after a few minutes of collecting ingredients and pricing up Angel thanked the shop owner ready to leave when Mia Clearwater stopped him and gave him a red lollipop as an apology. Angel felt like a child after a checkup at the doctors, not wanting to hurt the woman's feeling took the treat thinking that the lollipop was strawberry or cherry- what he didn't expect was for the lollipop to be blood flavoured.  
.  
From that moment on both the souled vampire and the little witch became friends, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce talked with Mia relishing talking with an intelligent and witty woman from his side of the Pond. Cordelia Chase reminded Hermione of Daphne Greengrass, but unlike Greengrass- Cordelia cared a great deal for her friends and went through vast amounts of pain from her visions that would eventually kill her. If it wasn't Mia's pain potions Cordelia couldn't think she could get through the agony, the former Cheerleader knew Angel got over Buffy Summers a long time ago while he was in Sunnydale.

Cordelia thought that Mia was a vast improvement from The Slayer, but the only problem was that Angel didn't know how Miss Clearwater felt and was scared of to ask Mia out on a date. Wesley explained that both Angel and Mia loved the Opera and Ballet, he also explianed that Giselle were playing and that it was a one night only. Before Cordelia could ring to buy two tickets Angel excitedly ran in holding a pamphlet for Giselle saying he hasn't seen since 1841 before he got the soul remembering that the play made even Angelus cry. 

Grabbing his phone Angel started calling the Theatre asking how many tickets he should order and who was interested, he was disappointed when no one else was interested till Gunn mentioned that Mia loved the Ballet and who would love to see whatever the play was called, Cordelia Chase would have kissed Gunn as Angel grinned and ordered two tickets before calling Mia asking if she wanted to go.

The souled vampire knew that his friends were setting him up with Mia Clearwater, he adored Mia like a sister and she cared for him the same way but his heart belonged to his Childe's mate. The souled vampire and the witch talked about their loved ones, Mia talked about a man named Lucius who used her for sex till he got married. When she ended it after he said he still wanted to be with her but as his mistress, Angel growled in anger for his friend's pain and soon calmed down when he felt a gentle hand on top of his. 

Mia had always listened to him and never judged him for his past, she listened as Angel talked about the one he loved and realised too late once he left Sunnydale. Angel talked about Willow Rosenberg who he never noticed and shouted at him one time for not going for coffee angry for her friend, even when he lost his soul Willow tried to give him his soul back twice and nearly died doing so. 

After the Ascension at Graduation and moving to LA Angel kept thinking about Sunnydale and mostly about Willow and not Buffy, several months later on Thanksgiving when Cordelia had a vision that Buffy was in danger. Running in to save the day Angel was more concerned about the safety of Willow, weeks had past after that incident and the souled vampire found the courage to confess his love and was too late. When Angel returned to Sunnydale with the intention of telling the witch he was in love with her, he was too late and found that Willow was seeing someone else. It turned out that Spike had came back from Brazil leaving Drusilla with her new chaos demon lover named Brian to be with Willow and claimed her on the same night they made love.

Mia was the only one to know how Angel felt towards Willow Rosenberg as his team mates and friends thought that Angel was still in love with Buffy Summers. Since the tickets were ordered and paid for both Angel and Mia got ready for the evening.

Angel got out his dry cleaned tuxedo and got himself ready, once dressed and presentable headed down the stairs and standing there in a soft emerald strapless Gown made from the finest silk. The dress was a strapless fitted and the bodice was soft silver with long flowing mermaid skirt of emerald green with subtle silver running through it. Upon her feet silver four inch heeled pumps, after many months of dating Lucius she learnt how to walk what at first felt like walking on stilts. around her neck was a simple silver and jade pendant that was a gift from Harry with a protection Charm on it. Mia's make-up was simple but elegant and her wild caramel curls were tamed and cascading down to her waist held back from her face with delicate emerald hair combs.

Wesley was in awe and Gunn got a sharp elbow in the stomach from his girlfriend Cordelia, the witch was blushing as she wasn't used to men's attentions towards her. Seeing the blush on Mia's face Angel cleared his throat putting the attention towards him, "you look beautiful Mia." Said Angel offering his date his arm, "well shall we get going if we'll ever going to make it to the theatre." The caramel curled witch smiled at her date locking her arm with the souled Vampire's and both drove out to the Theatre.  
@@@@  
Lucius Malfoy had invested some money to his resources to find Hermione Granger and any other information on where she was living and working, Draco was furious that Granger would hurt his father as she did as Astoria Greengrass unlike her older sister was the voice of reason and gave a few home truths. With being quiet as she was Astoria noticed things that others didn't and could see the attraction between her future father-in-law and Miss Granger. 

It had been almost a year and the engaged couple decided to go to the Ballet and the Bllinikov School were performing Giselle; Lucius wasn't in the mood for any Ballet, but Draco and his wife-to-be were insistent. In the end the elder Malfoy agreed even if he wasn't in the mood to do so, Portkeying into their Penthouse Apartment just late morning. Astoria smiled at her fiance as she went to one of the rooms to get ready, Draco sat the opposite side of his father helping himself to a tumbler of Firewhiskey and keeping the bottle away from his father.

After a few hours and Astoria Greengrass was finally ready, both Lucius and Draco Malfoy got into their tuxedos. Lucius tied his long blond hair back, going down to the main floor to their private chauffeur who drove them to the Theatre.

The Malfoy Limousine arrived outside the luxurious Opera House, Draco was the first out of the Limo to help his fiancee out followed by Lucius who brushed away dust of his Tuxedo that wasn't there ignoring the stares from the Muggles with his head held high walked up the steps to the doors that were being opened by doormen. Lucius was halfway up the stairs when a black convertible drove around the corner with the top up, the elder Malfoy quickly lost interest when a tall pale man with dark hair in a tuxedo stepped out and opened the passenger seat door for a beautiful woman in a green and silver gown stepped out- Lucius' eyes widened when he recognised the woman to be his Hermione.  
.  
Hermione Granger was amused by Angel's excitement about the Ballet and talked how first saw it over a hundred years ago, the caramel haired witch fondly told her friend about when she was a little girl her parents took her to see the Nutcracker and fell in love with Ballet since then. parking outside the Theatre the Valet took Angel's keys and drove the car out back after the gorgeous pair stepped out of the vehicle. 

The caramel haired witch was sure she heard someone calling her name, Hermione chosed to ignore it as she and Angel were heading up the stairs when the souled vampire pulled her back and placed her behind him ready to defend her. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Lucius walking towards her with a determined look on his face, she spotted Draco Malfoy and his fiancee Astoria Greengrass but didn't see Marion De Crane with them. Angel felt Mia grab the back of his tuxedo jacket not in fear but anger and he could smell his friend's tears that were close to the surface. It didn't take the souled vampire long to figure out that this man with long flaxon blond hair was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione was expecting a snide remark calling her a Mudblood or insult her friend, but she didn't expect. "Merlin Hermione, I missed you so much. I'm a fool for ever letting you go," said the elder Malfoy ready to pull Hermione into his arms, but the wizard stopped in his tracks when Angel growled as his dark eyes flashed yellow in warning. Lucius Malfoy glared coldly as he was ready to pull his wand from his cane with a spell on his lips; Hermione knew as she went in front in defence of Angel. 

"You do anything to my friend and I'll never speak to you again." Lucius Malfoy saw the look of determination on his little witch's face, calming himself down the man looked over at his ex-girlfriend. "Please Hermione Love, I just want to talk to you. The elder Malfoy glared at the souled vampire, "alone." 

Angel wasn't going to leave his friend alone, but Mia asked the vampire to give her a moment to talk to her ex. Snarling at the wizard that if he hurt Mia in any way he would answer to him.

"Charming vampire, what does he do for an encore? Drag a woman to his cave by her hair."-

"Angel is a good friend and I won't have you insulting him, so what I like to know is why you are here?"

Lucius Malfoy sighed as he took Hermione Granger's hand in his, "I didn't love Marion as much as I love you. I can't be with her when my heart and soul belong to you." Hermione wished she could believe Lucius' words of love and wanted to jump into his arms forgetting every cruel word he said, but she wasn't going to put herself through that pain again. "I can't do this, all I'll ever be to you is a Mudblood. I love you and you know that, but I will not be some rebound till something better to take my place. I wish... I wish I could let you into my life like before, but I am not that strong."

Hermione turned away walking towards Angel ready to leave, everyone was more interested in the drama that was happening in front of them instead of the Ballet as they gasped in amazement. "I came here Mia to ask you to be my wife, I'm asking you Hermione Jane Granger to marry me?" Everyone in the crowd and the people on the street were waiting on tender hooks waiting for the beautiful woman's answer for the handsome Aristocrat, instead of answering Hermione turned away ready to leave when spoke. "I'm not leaving Los Angeles till I get my answer Mia, I'll wait forever if I have to and you I will."

Hermione didn't say a word as Angel wrapped his arm protectively around her asking her if she was all right, Hermione smiled assuringly at the Vampire as they walked into the Theatre ignoring the audience.  
.  
After the chaos that was Malfoy and also the sorcery of a possessive wizard who was in love with a Prima Donna who was going to leave him, he had used a spell so the Dancer would forever dance for him. The one that saved the day was Astoria Greengrass as she spoke to the Prima Donna telling her that if she wanted to be with her Love Stephan then she had to break the rules to do so. Draco couldn't be more prouder that this witch who was going to be his wife, with the distraction gave Angel the opening to destroy the amulet that was around the Sorcerer's neck. 

While this was happening, both Lucius and Hermione were in the Prima Ballerina's Dressing Room possessed by the ghosts of the two doomed lovers and made love on the Lounger in the room. As soon as Angel destroyed the amulet so did the spell between Malfoy and Granger, the pair were breathing heavily from the intensity of their orgasm still interlocked. Lucius smiled down at Hermione running his fingers through the witch's now wild curls; Hermione couldn't believe that she and her ex had sex after telling him that they were over- how quickly they jumped back ino bed.

Hermione pushed Lucius away and quickly got back into her gown just as Angel came looking for her, using her wand to redo her gown picked up her shoes and the pair left leaving Lucius alone to get redressed. The wizard knew that Hermione still loved him and now that he had a taste of Miss Granger Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was now more than determined to get Miss Granger.  
.  
Once Hermione explained that she and Angel didn't like each other in that way as she saw him as a big brother as the souled vampire said that Mia reminded him of his little sister Cathy and it felt weird to have those types of feelings towards her; Cordelia finally figured it out as she thought back to the way Angel acted several weeks after Thanksgiving fiasco.

Cordelia Chase and Willow Rosenberg may have never seen eye to eye, but after she left Sunnydale Cordelia was still in contact with Willow. It was there that the Seer put the pieces together and confronted Angel if he had feelings towards the redhaired witch, the souled vampire tried to deny it but he couldn't fool Cordy. In the end Angel confessed that he more than a crush on Willow and that he was in love with her, after his confession Cordelia made it her life ambition to get Angel and Willow together. The problem was the timing and that willow was in a relationship with Spike, that didn't stop Cordelia's plans to get Willow into LA and get both the witch and souled vampire alone in a romantic setting since Hermione found a way around the soul. 

Hermione found a spell and potion that merged both demon and soul together, the potion was to put Angel into a dream like state to battle his demon. What happened was that Angelus wanted to be free to persue Willow and both demon and soul were in love with the witch, with that agreement was the anchor that was needed to make the soul permanent. Angel had no excuse now and Cordelia was going to make sure that Willow and Angel got the alone time.

Once Willow showed up at the Hyperion Hotel to collect books for Giles, she thought that it was going to be a quick visit turned out to be a weekend away. Willow was about to say no as Spike was waiting for her, but she had noticed that Spike was distancing himself from her and even sometimes gave her the cold shoulder. Thinking that a few days away would clear the cobwebs and giving Spike some space as the pair was joined at the hip most of the time, Cordelia grinned happily as she called Hermione and asked if she wanted to join her and a friend from Sunnydale on girl's day out.  
.  
After hours of looking at trying on clothes the three girls were at the Coffee Shop for refreshments put their feet up sitting by the fountain before going to the next store, Willow was fascinated with Hermione and asked how she found the right spell for Angel's soul as she had been trying to make his soul permanent for the vampire so he and Buffy Summers could be together as she wanted them to be happy. 

Hermione was amazed by Willow's intelligence and the three girls were laughing and teasing each other in good humor, Willow was about to take a sip from her mocha and stopped her cup mid way as she looked over Hermione's shoulder. Cordelia was wondering what caught the redhead's attentions and looked over to the direction of where Willow was looking. "Hello chips ahoy," said Cordelia and Hermione looked over her shoulder to see who caught Willow and Cordy's attention to see Lucius Malfoy. 

For the next few weeks Lucius Malfoy was everywhere that Hermione Granger was , he was even there when she was talking with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce over a book he was searching for and asked Hermione's help in ordering it for him. Lucius threatened Wesley to keep away from his witch and Wesley looked ready to strike the man, now in the Mall Lucius didn't find the atmosphere a romantic scene and Hermione looked ready to bolt when Lucius went down on one knee presenting the Malfoy ring that belonged to his favourite Grandmother asking her to marry him. Yet again Hermione said no, "I don't want to marry a man who thinks that I am nothing but a Mudblood Whore, I have forgiven you many times through our relationship and this time I won't to be hurt by you again."

Hermione stood too quickly and had a dizzy spell, Willow looked concerned as Cordelia asked if she was all right as she was more pale than Angel on a good day. Granger smiled tiredly and was about to say she was fine when the dizzy spell became worse and would have fell into the fountain if it wasn't for Lucius' quick reflex lifting the petite curvy witch into his arms; Security called in Medical Assistance. Lucius didn't want these men near his witch, but Willow explained that it was a procedure just to check if she was healthy.

The Medical crew asked Miss Granger questions if she ate something that didn't agree with or any allergies that would explain the fainting fit, answering the negative Hermione was asked if she was sexually active or skipped a period. Again Hermione was about to say no when she suddenly thought back the last cycle and realised she was three weeks late, she thought it was due to stress. Looking over at her ex she saw the look of surprise and caught on real quick calculating how it would work for him- Problem was he needed to know for certain that his witch was indeed pregnant with his child.  
@@@@  
Returning back to the Hyperion Hotel since Hermione home was being fumigated, Lucius wanted to take Hermione to his temporary home. Using a Patronus of a peacock calling for his Family Healer, less than twenty minutes later a old man with long silver thinning hair and looked like a kind Grandfather coming for a visit if it wasn't for the unusual robes and a small black bag on his thin wrist. thick lensed spectacles perched on his stubby nose and deep wrinkles around his ocean blue eyes that was filled with wisdom, Hippocrates Smethwyck was the Healer at St Mungos and healed and trained many witches and wizards through the years for the last eighty-nine years.

The old man didn't expect to see Lucius Malfoy sitting on the bed next to one of the three wizards that saved their world from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, what surprised him wasn't the four Muggles, but the tall dark haired vampire standing in the corner as if he was protecting the people in the room. Ignoring everyone in the room Smethwyck smiled at Miss Granger as he started the examination, using his wand Healer Smethwyck mumbled a diagnosis spell and running it over Miss Granger. From head to toe nothing happened;- that was till the wand moved over her abdomen and began to vibrate. 

Lucius needed the Healer to diagnose that Hermione was pregnant so he could register it as no bastard was born in the Malfoy line, before Malfoy could ask the Healer, Hippocrates Smethwyck demanded everyone to leave so he could do a pelvic exam.  
.  
Each minute felt like an hour as Lucius Malfoy was pacing outside the room as Angel listened out for the young woman he thought of as a sister, Cordelia was reading a magazine not realising it was upside down. Wesley and Gunn left to get some Chinese just to keep busy, Willow could see that Angel was anxious as his demon was close to the surface. The redhaired witch walked over to her friend and told Angel that Hermione would be okay, Angel sadly sighed and Willow thought that was mostly for the concern for the caramel curled witch not knowing that it was the scent of Spike that was setting him off. Willow didn't think and hugged Angel rubbing his back in comfort, the souled vampire pulled Willow's body close to feel her slender curves against him repeating the mantra in his mind for his own body not to react to the woman he loved.

Malfoy couldn't take anymore of waiting and was about to barge in when Healer Smethwyck stepped out to confirm what Lucius knew already, Hermione Jane Granger was indeed pregnant and the baby was conceived in the six weeks area. Lucius thought back to Prima Ballerina's Dressing Room and smiled as Healer Smethwyck gave him a piece of Parchment with a list of potions to help with morning sickness and vitamims, iron supplements and other things to help the mother to be.  
.  
Showing Healer Smethwyck out just as Gunn and Wesley entered with the food, Wesley became concerned when everyone came down the stairs and Hermione was no where to be seen. Angel leaned against the Reception Desk just as Crookshank jumped up nudging his head against the souled vampire's chin wanting to be petted. 

After several hours and everything settled down Willow watched Angel as he smiled and petting at a scruffy orange furred cat that looked like it ran into the door, turning her attention to Cordelia who was telling Gunn and Wesley that their friend was with child. Hermione's stomach was queasy and the smell of the food that Willow brought up was making her sick the redhaired nervously started babbling her apologies when Lucius rudely told the witch to move the food away.

That was when Angel barged into the room in full game face ready to rip Lucius' throat for being insulting to his witch when she had done nothing wrong, Willow went in front of the souled vampire putting her hands onto his chest. "It's okay Angel, he's just thinking of Hermione and their baby. He didn't mean it, I swear its okay." Lucius looked he was ready to piss himself, but he stood his ground to protect his witch. Angel's attention was not in ripping the blond wizard's head off, but towards the redhead who ran her fingers over the ridges of Angel's face making him purr and calming him down with one touch.  
.  
The following day at dawn Willow drove back to Sunnydale with the books Giles needed for the next apocalypse, the redhead would have stayed a bit longer and chatted with another fellow witch- that was until Angel kissed her. 

After Willow calmed Angel down from killing Lucius Malfoy, the redhead looked over at the blond haired wizard as she and the souled vampire left the room and went to the kitchen for some hot chocolate before turning in for the night. Angel needed to know how Willow felt about him as he told her about his soul, Willow smiled as she happily grabbed his hand congratulating him that he and Buffy can finally be together.

All through the weekend Angel had been dropping hints and innuendoes, Willow had thought that Angel was talking about Hermione or even Cordelia and even pushing it Faith as he had been visiting the Rogue Slayer in Prison. The innuendoes didn't work, it was time to use another approach, gently grabbing Willow's hand in between his.

"There is a special someone Willow, she is beautiful, funny and one amazing woman that doesn't see it for herself how wonderful she is and saved my soul before it became permanent."

Willow got it then as she pulled her hand away and stood up ready to go to the guest room she was given, Angel quickly caught up with Willow as he confessed his love. Willow couldn't believe this; Angel had never showed any interest towards her as she was just a convenience and Hacker Whiz Witch friend of the Chosen One.

"Willow...I."-

"Angel I care about you, but my hea..."

Willow didn't get another word out when the souled vampire pulled the witch into his arms and leaned in for a kiss, it was a brief touch of lips and Willow quickly pushed Angel away from her. "Angel I love you as a friend, but like I tried to tell you I'm in love with Spike." Willow made a lame excuse about going to bed as she had to leave in the morning, with a awkward smile Willow quickly entered her room and locked the door leaving Angel alone as he headed into his office to finish the half bottle of Jack Daniels he had in his desk.  
.  
It was close to dawn when Willow left her room with her things and the books that she came to collect for Giles, she was about to leave a note till she spotted Angel in his office and Willow couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Angel wanted to steal Willow away from his Grandchilde, but he knew that eventually Spike will mess up as he always threw away love that he has for another who would never  
love him in return and that would soon happen when Dru finds her loyal beau and childe isn't worshipping her.

Angel would play the understanding friend and eventually get his woman in the end, till then he and his inner demon would play the waiting game and when Spike fucks up he would pick up the pieces. Willow not knowing what Angel was thinking thanked the souled vampire for understanding and that she didn't ruin their friendship. "Oh Willow, you didn't and can't destroy our friendship, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Willow smiled sweetly and Angel hugged the redhead leaving his scent on her, when Spike smelt him he would fill in the blanks and come to the wrong conclusion.

Once Willow left and drove back to the Hellmouth he was greeted by Lucius Malfoy smirked as if he knew something that he didn't, being a Slytherin you had to be cunning, sneaky and manipulate to get what you want and what he wanted was Hermione. The only difference between him and the vampire was that he had a heartbeat, they were both hunters and knew their prey's weaknesses and it was a moment in time when they captured them.  
@@@@  
The weeks that past Lucius Malfoy persued and manipulated Hermione Granger till she agreed to marry him as she knew how the wizarding world treated Muggleborns, but a Muggleborn witch with a bastard child would be shunned. When in Meade's Cauldron Magic Store Hermione said yes Lucius' face lit up in happiness as he pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her, there was no denying that Malfoy still affected Granger as she pressed her body closer rubbing against him making the man groan out. Lifting his fiancee up onto the Counter ripping at each others clothes, Not wanting anyone looking at his fiancee's body, Lucius lifted Hermione as she wrapped her legs around his waist and the pair entered the back room kitchen making love on the ground with a passion that made Hermione's toes curl.  
.  
Twelve years later

Hogwarts Express was shining brightly in the September sun as parents were saying their farewells to their children; Lucius Malfoy and his wife Hermione were saying farewell to their twin daughters Mariska and Carina as their older brother Draco was making sure no one came near his perfect little angels. The girls knew that their daddy and big brother gave money to Scorpius to protect them even when their Nephew was a year younger than them.

Lucas was only seven and already wanted to go to Hogwarts, he stepped onto the train but was grabbed by his father and the boy looked close to tears but being a Malfoy held them back. Holding his young son's hand Lucius gazed adoringly at his heavily pregnant wife who was talking with her best friend Harry who was sending his own son James Sirius to Hogwarts. Malfoy didn't like Potter's son as the boy had a huge crush on one of his little princesses Carina, with Scorpius keeping an eye on things he had less to worry about. As the train rode off into the distance Lucius Malfoy was counting his blessings as he held his family close, holding Hermione's tiny hand waiting for the last few days for his daughter Aquila to arrive.  
.  
Lucius and Hermione Malfoy's relationship wasn't the only relationship to change, the souled vampire's wish came true as he was finally mated to the woman he loved after Spike left Sunnydale to be with Drusilla once more leaving the young woman broken hearted and alone.

It took Angel almost a year to gain Willow Rosenberg's trust, eventually the young woman fell in love with the souled vampire and were now bonded forver since Angel couldn't bear the thought of losing Willow Danielle Rosenberg.

Buffy Summers was broken hearted that her ex boyfriend was in a relationship with her best friend, she had broken up with Riley Finn to be with the souled vampire when she found out that Angel's soul was a permanent fixture, the Slayer had tried many times to sabotage Angel's attempts in his pursuit using the excuse to Willow that she didn't want to see her friend hurt after what happened with Spike. 

Xander was never going to see eye to eye with Dead Boy and vice versa, but the boy saw the way Angel was staring at his Willow shaped friend and didn't like it. He remembered the pain Buffy went through when Angel lost his soul and even if his soul was permanent Angel was still a demon, he was quite vocal about his best friend dating Spike and was proven right. What Willow's friends were doing was making Angel's wooing that much easier and in the end they became lovers.

what Angel never told Willow was that he purposely marked Willow with his scent in a mock threat and Spike had always been competative when it came to him, it didn't help that Drusilla returned to Sunnydale when she somehow discovered Spike's relationship with the Little Tree. Even if the insane Vampiress was given the call from an anonymous source, with a small threat to Willow's life Spike sacrificed himself for the love of his mate.

Xander Harris was right in one way that a soul didn't make a difference as he was still a demon, but Harris is wrong in so many ways that demons don't know the meaning of love that is utter Sluggoth Demon crap. Every demon knows what love is, it's just not the way a human sees it. 

How Angel saw it Drusilla would have her loyal childe that catered to her whims and would always adore her, while he would pick up the pieces of the witch's broken heart. Yes it took awhile for Angel to claim the love of his entire existence, it was true what Lucius Malfoy said to him. "The only difference you and me vampire is that I have a heartbeat, if you have tools and the know how then use them to your advantage. Hermione belongs with me and this Willow is yours, the problem Angel is finding the way to take it."

The End


End file.
